A Tale Kept Secret
by FFg64 the Vicious
Summary: Human are threanting to blackmail the royal family...What can Link and Sheik do about it? Why does it involove dresses...
1. Fina

_Hyrule Castle_

"I'm not sure if Link or Sheik is going to like this plan, Mother." Zelda whispered to her stepmother, Alicia while fingering the letter she had received earlier that morn.

"Well, there's not much they can do about it, is there, Zelda? After all they are your personal Guards."

"I guess so. Just as long as I'm not the one to tell them this, uh, plan..."

"Your Father is going to tell them that tonight at the Supper." Queen Alicia said with a little edge on the word Father. Zelda stopped when she noticed this.

"Are you and Father in a Quarrel, again?"

"Yes, it seems he's thinking on marring you off to that Duke, what is his name? Oh yes, the Human with the Black Dreadlocks. Elosis, that's his name. He looked like one of those people that are responsible for the rebelling of the Commoners. At least most humans don't live in our beautiful country. Just mostly Human Merchants. Traveling with the occasional Gerudo Blacksmith." She said the last in a darker voice.

"Mother, please. He wasn't that bad looking. Compared to some Humans and Hylians at that. Now, if I may be excused I have some business to take care of." Zelda curtsied and walked away from her stepmother. "I love her, but she can be sharp sometimes, especially talking about Gerudos and Humans. Now I wonder where Link is. Yum. That smells good." Zelda commented as she walked by the kitchen that now had too many cooks and maids for the stone walls to hold. "Smells like...."

_CRASH_

"**OUT! **You boys can wait till tonight to eat!" A rather large chef shouted while chasing Link out of the kitchen with a cutting knife. Link ran into the wall in front of Zelda, barley missing her. And wherever Link is, Sheik is never far behind.

"Come on! I can't protect the Princess on an empty stomach! Damn." Link whinnied as Sheik turned around and noticed Zelda.

"Princess Zelda!" Sheik bowed.

"No, she said for us to nix the formality last time remember? I mean I can barley keep up with her ramblings on a full stomach..." Link continued not noticing Zelda.

"And what exactly about my ramblings, Link?"

"Huh? Uh ho..." Link's face turned red

"Now barring what I just heard, I have a request to make to you. Meet me in my room in five minutes." At that she started to walk off.

"Actually, we were planning to go see who can own the most Lon Lon Milk but, all right." Shrugged Sheik.

_Zelda's room, 5 Minutes later_

"Now what was so important that we had to skip out milk chugging contest. I'm a growing boy. I need my milk and calcium." Link hit his chest in an almost manly way. Zelda rose from her seat at her desk and stood, still crutching the letter.

"Link, you're 19 years old. You've grown all that you're going to." She smiled. "And still you're shorter than I am."

"The only reason why I'm shorter is because **_some Princess_** has always called us to some important meeting during our milk chugging time..." Link empathized the "some Princess". Zelda cocked an eyebrow. "...I'll shut up now before I'm punched

"Uh huh. Now I think you will find this letter interesting." Zelda handed the letter to Sheik. He unfolded the letter and read out loud.

"_To Whom It May Concern, _

_In the Year of our Lord 1002, The High King of Hyrule's neighboring country Siennias, has found a wooden chest with the mark of your King on it. That may not interest you but what's inside may. The chest contains letters that may damn your King and country in the eyes of your allies. So, in payment for the letters, our King has requested two Hylian Brides for his two sons._

_  
Good Day,  
The Advocate Fina"_

"Requested my foot. Sounds more like blackmail to me." Link fumed

"And that's not all. Sheik missed the part where it said that if do not replied, he will send it to Hyrule's allies." Zelda frowned

"Zelda, what is the Kings Plan? He knows what they want. Is he going to send two Brides?"

"Kind of, but not what you're thinking. You'll find out tonight, at the dinner.


	2. Plan Revealed

_Some where in Siennias..._

A man, Human, enters a darkened room where another man is sitting by a fireplace, clearly of greater rank. The lesser rank man kneels down as the Upper man nods.

"Sir, our spy has sent us information. The King has received the letter."

"And? Are they going to comply? Are they sending them?"

"She is yet to say."

"Fine. You are dismissed." The upper rank made a gesture with his hand for the man to leave. But the lower rank lingers. "Yes, what is it? Why do you linger?"

"Sir, Is it right to trust our spy? After all..." The upper rank draws his sword with a sound and holds it to the lower's neck.

"Are you challenging my order? Do you challenge me?"

"No sir." The lower rankie rubs his chest, but the upper catches his hand.

"And I have another question. Where are you always rubbing you chest? Have you been hurt in the past?"

"No sir. It's just that I was born with an extra rib. Everyone of my family does." The lower rankie blushes as the upper releases his hand.

"All right then. Leave."

_In Link's Domain_

"Goddess, what are they planning?" Link groaned to no one in particular. There was a thud as he throws his football against the wall.

"Well, why don't I go ask? Sheik grinned.

"Yeah, like she's going to tell you." Link takes a drink of his chicken soup h swiped from the kitchen. "Or me for that matter. Hey! Where are you going? Put my soup down!" Sheik ignores him and asks,

"Have you cleaned out that passage in the closet?"

"Wha?" Link lowered an eyebrow.

"The one to Zelda's room. I'll take that wha as a no." at that he opens that closet door, holding Link's soup, and starts to follow that passage.

"Whatever."

_In A passage behind Zelda's Room._

_I don't see how he could mess his closet up this much. Was that a rubber chicken? Sometimes I wonder about his state of mind. Sure, his room is clean, but that's because he shoves everything in here. OW_! Sheik cursed as he stumped his foot on something metal.

_Now what? A horse shoe? Ach! Maybe Epona's. But why is it in here? I don't know, I'll pick it up and gripe about it to him later._ Sheik puts the horseshoe in his pocket as his other hand feels for the door. There was a click as it opened into Zelda's room. He walked out of the closet, hopping he wouldn't see anything too personal.

_Hmm, she's writing in her Journal._ He whispered as he gazed upon Zelda, who was writing.

"Chicken Soup for the soul, Princess?" Zelda looked up towards the voice and smiled when she saw whom it was.

"Sheik. Why did you bring me Chicken Soup?" She smiled

"Oh, uh, it was Link's but I took it since it makes him act like Dark Link." He set the bowl down on her desk.

"Sheik, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. Of course."

"All right. I'm feeling the she's keeping a secret, my stepmother that is. And there is something else. My Father is trying to marry me to that Elosis."

"The Human with the black Dreadlocks.

"A Duke of somewhere. But he looks too young to be a Duke in my eyes. He's all right, but it's just that he's a, he's a..."

"Human." Sheik said calmly. Zelda first looked pained but then nodded her head yes.

"It's just that were not the same race. And I love another."

"Really who?" Sheik raised an eyebrow. Zelda winked at him.

"And one more thing. About the Feast tonight. The plan that will be reviled that includes the brides also includes Link and you."


	3. Feast of Ignorance

_Zelda's room_

"Pardon?" A wide-eyed Sheik asked. Zelda hesitated and finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"It's a plan that my Father and I have acquired to take back those papers. Instead of sending two Hylian Brides, why not send one Hylian male and one Sheikah?"

"Why not send two female Hylians and no males? Link is not going to like this." Sheik was septic on how this was to work.

"That would take weeks to find and train those two women. The High King wants them now. As in tomorrow."

"Oh, I see your point. And you didn't know about this until this morning?" Zelda nodded. "Who is going to tell Link about this plan? And when were they?"

"Ah, Link. We were going to wait until the dinner to let him know about this. You know how he overacts on things like this. Remember when Link had his first pimple as a teenager?" Zelda asked as Sheik raised a hand to his forehead.

"Yes I remember. He wanted to cut half his nose off to get the zit off. I had to hide his sword for a month."

_Link's Domain  
_  
_Ach, I am so bored. I hope Sheik doesn't get lost in there...I got to go the bathroom._ Link gets up and starts to walk down the hall, past Zelda's room. When he walked by, he realized that he could hear Zelda and Sheik talking.

"Ah, Link. We were going to wait until the dinner to let him know about this. You know how he overacts on things like this. Remember when Link had his first pimple as a teenager?"

"Oh, their talking about me. I shouldn't be listening to them." But Link didn't get up and move.

"Yes I remember. He wanted to cut half his nose off to get the zit off. I had to hide his sword for a month."

"And Sheik. I want you to keep an eye on my stepmother if you can."

"Now what could be causing her to want to have an eye on Queen Alicia, I wonder?"

"Yes Princess Zelda." Sheik walked out of the room and into Link. "Oh, hi Link. It's almost time to get ready for the dinner, isn't it? I'll se you in a bit." And he walked towards his room. "Shit, I hope he wasn't listening to us."

"Now I wonder what that could have been about. Hey Sheik! What did you do with my soup?"

_Dinner of the King_

At the dinner, Link and Sheik were set in honorable seats, the seats to the King's left. Neither link nor Sheik was eating as much as they usually do. Zelda on the way to her seat leaned toward Sheik.

"You haven't told Link anything have you?" Sheik put her fork down and smiled.

"Nope, so you'll be able to give him a heart attack and what not."

"All right, as long as you let me have my fun." At that, she sat down.

"Yeah, and leave me to calm him down afterwards." Sheik looked over at Link, who was eyeing his food suspiciously. "Something wrong?" Link snapped out of his trance and smiled at him.

"Yes, just fine." Link bluffed and smiled. Sheik could tell he was bluffing and was about to call it but the King stood and started his speech.

"Good people of the court, soldiers, ladies, lords, counts, and a countess." At the last remark, the countess rose and bowed as everyone else clapped. "I have an announcement to make. It seems one of our rival countries has requested that we send two Wives for his sons in order to strengthen our friendship."

_That's completely different then what Zelda told me._ Sheik glanced at Zelda and her step mother. Zelda was smiling and Alicia was snapping her fingers, looking nervous. _Now what could be bothering her?_

"Now I have a plan that will please all. I have chosen the two people. They are to leave in the morning." Zelda rose and slipped over to Sheik.

"I need to speak with both of you now, in the back room." All three left the dinning hall, into the backroom.

"Tell me, who are the brides?" Link cocked an eyebrow.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Link please don't freak out. My father has chosen you two."

_Here it comes..._ Sheik thought as it took a minute to sink into Link's head what she said.

"What the Hell! What do you mean!"

"We think it's best for everyone that we send someone that we trust. We can't send any women because there is no one that we trust. Except for the Countess but she couldn't keep a secret. And I can't go, Link don't look at me like that. No one will know who you are. No one here, or there. You two often disappear into nothingness on some adventure. And we will make special dresses so that you will look more like woman. Even though you two do have feminine bodies. Link?" Zelda's words made Sheik turn and look at his friend.

"Link, are you all right?" The phase was well suited since Link was turning a pale color and was swaying back and forth.

"He's going to faint." And so he did. Zelda sighed and looked at Sheik.

"Get him up to his room. He doesn't look so good." Zelda went back out into the crowded Dinning Hall.


	4. Friendship Renewed

_Zelda's Room_

Sheik had left Link in his room as he went and talked to Zelda.

"Is he awake yet?" A concerned Princess asked.

"No, not when I last saw him. You know he's not going to talk to either one of us now, for a very long time."

"Oh, he'll get over it. He always does. By the way, your mother wants to see you..." Zelda didn't get to finish, as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Impa walked in caring a measuring tape.

"Mother..." Sheik nodded.

"Sheik. Now I know the plan, but we're still not sure how were going to pull this one off. And I need to measure you." Impa held up the tape. Sheik's eyes widen, at measure, but he didn't say anything about that.

"What's the matter?" He asked instead.

"Well for one, you're a boy, and that makes for some..." Impa paused. "Complications." Sheik frowned. "Like your voice is lower than a girl's, you can see you Adams apple, and you'll have a.." She cleared her throat with embarrassment. "A bulge with no breasts." Zelda giggled. "And the type of dresses that are poplar now, it would show through. So we will have to something about that, now won't we?" She looked at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed son.

"Now I do have a fix for the Adam's apple, high necked dresses, and I've enchanted some candy, breath mints actually, to make your voice sound higher, but we can just make a looser dress for, down there, and a corset uniquely made for Link and you." There was silence as the two women looked at Sheik.

"I want you to know, Sheik that that look is priceless. Now hold still." And he was measured. When Impa was done, she told him to go get Link to have him measured.

"Why do I always have to go get Link when he's mad? I'm half-afraid to even be in the same castle as him, when he's mad." He stopped at Link's room. "Oh look, here I am." He knocked. "Can I come in?" No answer. "I'll just walk in then." And so he did. Link was lying on his side, with a snarl; he rolled over when he saw Sheik.

"Are you mad at me?" Link turned and glared. Sheik told himself that was a stupid question. "So now you're never going to talk to me again?" Link turned toward him yet again, took his thumb and pushed his nose in with it. "How am I supposed know what's wrong? Were in these together, you don't see me freaking out, do you?" Sheik's hands went to his hips as he calmed his voice. "Link, were best friends, whatever happens, we are in this together, through bad and the good." Link turned over.

"That, dear Sheik... "Link cocked an eyebrow. "Had to be the corniest speech you've ever said." The two friends looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty bad." Sheik wiped the tears from his eyes. Link set up.

"Even yet, you're right. We are in this together."

"Speaking of being together, Impa needs to measure you for your dress."

"Eh?"

_Impa's room_

"I can not believe I am doing this." Link was standing on the desk, with his arms out to his sides while Impa was pining the cloth to make the dress, as there was a knock at the door. "If you open that door, I swear I will make your insides your outsides, your entrails your extrails, nasty things, I will do really bad things to you." And Sheik opened the door to reveal Zelda with about half of her giggling handmaidens. "That's it!" A beat red Link jumped down and started to chase a laughing Sheik. Impa caught Link by the waist.

"What ever you do to my son, can wait till you're out of my room because I don't want to clean up what ever mess you make if you do carry out those threats. Now stand still" She put him back on the desk and started to sew again on the Water Blue fabric that was to be made into Link's dress. "I'll get some Green fabric later." Zelda walked over to Link and took his hand.

"Link, I think I know that you're embarrassed, but I thank you." She leaned in and kissed Link on the cheek. She took a package from her pocket and put it in Link's hand. "Put one of these in your mouth." Link did so and his voice became higher, like a woman's.

"Wow, these things are amazing." Link smiled.

"And I'm done." Imp put her needle in the sewing box. "If you want to see how you look, go stand in the mirror room next door." Link carefully opened the door, making sure no one was around and quickly ran to the mirror room. When he shut the door and turned around, he almost fainted. A young man that had seen bloodied swords was no longer there, but a young woman who seemed to not fit in because she was too tall and strong to be considered grace was in its place.

"So what do you think?" Sheik was now in his dress, a deep red-purple.

"I really don't know what to think anymore."

"I don't blame you. Zelda just told me something else. Do you know what?"

"Of course not! No one ever tells me anything around here! It's amazing I learned about the birds and the bees from your mom." Link gave a good-natured laugh. Sheik smiled.

"There is something else she wants returned. A picture was stolen years ago the belonged to her mother. She has a good suspicion that it's there."

"And what does this picture look like?"

"Actually it's a painting and it's of three Hylian men massagers and two human soldiers."

"I guess we'll look en we get there, right?" Sheik nodded and Link jumped on him.

"What was that for?" Sheik asked as Link was sitting on Sheik's stomach, with his knees on Sheik's arms.

"I still have to keep my promise to kill you, remember?" Link smiled.


	5. Razor Edge

_Sheik's room  
_  
"Finally I get to get some sleep...." Sheik sighed as he sunk into his bed, looking at the clock on his bedroom wall. "11:45 Pm. What a long day, and to think it started with Link I raiding the kitchen." He closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep...

"Hey Sheik, get up it time to go!" Link shouted through Sheik's door. "And to think you called me lazy. Get up already! It's 5:00 Am!" Sheik shot up in his bed and looked at the clock. "What the, it was 11:45 Pm before I shut my eyes. Oh damn, am I ever going to have a headache."

"Sheik I thought I told you to..." Link opens the door noisily and stops short when he sees Sheik putting his hand to his lips, a sign to be quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I have a headache that you wouldn't believe."

"Hmm. We'll just say you're PMSing."

"Thanks, its nice to know you care."

"Oh come on. Get up. I'll get you a pain reliever." Link smiled as he pulled Sheik out of bed.

_Impa's Bedroom  
_  
"La dee da, la dee da!" Link sang as he spun in a circle, with his arms out stretched, making his dress float up. "Weeeeee!"

"Link." Impa shook her head. "You're a nut."

"I just thought if I have to do this, I would make the best of it." He smiled. There was a knocking at the door as Link stopped spinning. "I'll get it!" He ran too the door, opening it. "Morn, Zelda."

"Good morning Link. Sheik." Sheik nodded at her. "Now that I see your ready, I some business with you to take care of." She sat the box that she had been holding.

"What's in the box?" Link poked in the not so natural high voice. Zelda opened it to reveal several razors. "Uh ho. I don't want to know now."

"As you two boys know, girls do shave their legs and underarms, and I'm sure you look at them two, don't bother arguing with me, so you need to pick a razor."

"Uh, ok. Sure." Sheik closed his eyes and reached for one.

"I want that one." Link pointed to the one in Zelda's hand.

"Well you can't have that one because its mine." Zelda fumed.

"Your making me shave my legs so you best let me have the one I want."

"Could you two hurry up, the carriage is here to take you to Siennias." Impa sounded worried from the window.

"I tell you what; I'll flip you for it." Zelda took out a gold coin. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Ok, sure." Zelda flipped the coin.

"Heads, I win." She hands him a different razor and leaves. Links eyes light up with what she just done.  
"Wait a minute..."

_Outside the Castle of Hyrule_

"Good day sirs." Queen Alicia greeted the Humans. "And what is your name?" She asked the Human that seemed to be being guarded.

"Elosis, my lady." His eyes wondered as Zelda led Link and Sheik to the carriage. "My, my, what wonderful brides." Elosis purred, taking Zelda's hand, kissing. She scowls and takes her hand away, backhanding him across the cheek.

"I am not your bride; I am the princess of this kingdom. And you best show respect, sir." Elosis smiled at this statement. "Here are your brides, meet Link and Sheik. Farewell." Elosis signed for the solider to place their bags on the carriage.

"We have to be going if we are to make it in time." Elosis took Links and Sheiks hands, helping them into the carriage. Zelda and Alicia wave to them as the carriage starts to move away from them.

"I hope their going to be alright." Alicia frowned.

_In the Carriage_

"If I'm not mistaken, Link and Sheik are boy's names, right?" Elosis mused

"There just nicknames from our childhood. We were tomboys, you see." Link inquired. "Sheik are you alright?"

"No, I do get road sick sometimes."

"I'll see if we have any ginger ale for you." Sheik nodded as Elosis stood up and climbed out the window, up on the luggage platform.

"Do you need air?!" Link yelled at Sheik as he opened the window.

"Shhhh. I'm sick, not deaf. And no, that won't, yuck, cattle smell. Close it, Link."

"Oh, ok." Link tries to close the window. "Its stuck."

"Try harder!"

"It won't move. Uh, how about a song?

"I don't care, stop making me talk."

"ok-uh, here we go:

_  
Come away,  
Come away,  
Young traveler, through the darkness, through the storms,  
Come to the all knowing,  
Come to the Golden,  
Fly away, fly away...._

"Yes Link that's a pretty song, but it's not helping." Sheik rubbed his temples.

"The only other one I know is this one:

The wheels on the carriage go round, round, round,  
a round, round, round  
The wheels on the carriage go....

At that Sheik opens the door and jumps off the carriage, throwing up outside. Link looks around and starts to sing:

"The Sheik on the carriage goes blag, blag, blag."

_Outside the carriage, near Lon Lon Ranch_

Sheik is sitting on a stump, drinking the bottle of ginger ale that he got from Elosis, as Link walks up to him.

"Feeling better? How about getting back on the carriage?" Sheik snarls at him.

"Yeah and how about I just pour this ginger ale out on the grass to cut out the middleman?" Sheik asked, sarcastically

"No need to get like that again. Let's just go. I promise not to sing again." Link said, worried about his friend

"Your right, I'm sorry. Besides, you're a good singer. Where did you learn that song?

"The carriage one?"

"No, not the carriage one. The one that was about the young traveler."

"Oh that one. I really don't know. I've always known it, since I can remember." Link started to walk back to the carriage. Sheik watches him as he does.'

"Hey, wait up!"


End file.
